<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let the Sun Shine On by hivecaptor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180684">Let the Sun Shine On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivecaptor/pseuds/hivecaptor'>hivecaptor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Welcome to Night Vale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cecil Palmer is a Mess, Cooking, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, he burned the toast, healthy relationship, married, they're married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivecaptor/pseuds/hivecaptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos laughed and let him go. Cecil busied himself with their glass french press that he had bought from pottery barn, spilling a large amount of the boiling water on the table before finally managing a decent pot of coffee. After a few minutes and more than a few paper towels used to clean up the mess, he pressed it down and presented Carlos with a alightly overfull mug, topped with a dollop of whipped cream and a generous sprinkling of cinnamon. </p><p>Carlos smiled at his cup. "You remembered," he said.</p><p>"I always do."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos/Cecil Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let the Sun Shine On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFae/gifts">KuroFae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Loosely inspired by this piece by KuroFae:<br/>https://kurofae.tumblr.com/post/622844116971175937/background-source-id-under</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning was Carlos's favorite time of day.</p><p>He used to hate it, like really hate it. As a college student with 8am lab jobs, having to drag himself out of bed and slump to classes with a coffee surgically attached to his hand, morning was his mortal enemy. But in Night Vale, he could wake up at whatever time he wished, and next to his husband no less. It was a wondrous thing, being able to set his own hours, but even better to roll over and see Cecil next to him, all loose white curls and gangly limbs wrapped in the soft sheets. </p><p>He was so gorgeous when he slept, something that Carlos had never seemed to achieve. It was all the more wonderful though when he woke up and wrapped his arms around Carlos, smiling softly.</p><p>"Good morning, bunny, he said, and kissed the top of Carlos's head.</p><p>Carlos just buried his face in Cecil's shirt and inhaled the soft scent of lavender and something earthy that he couldn't quite place. Cecil just laughed softly and smoothed down his curls, frizzy and rumpled by a night of tossing and turning.</p><p>Carlos sighed, fingers absently toying with the hem of Cecil's shirt. "Not very well," he said. His head had hurt all night and no matter how tightly he pulled the blankets around himself, he couldn't seem to get warm. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Cecil cupped Carlos's jaw in one hand and kissed him, lips moving gently over his own. After what seemed like entirely too short of a time, he pulled back and wrapped his arms around Carlos's waist. "I bet breakfast would make it better. How about I-"</p><p>Carlos shook his head. "I don't want you to have to make something for me."</p><p>Cecil laughed softly. "I don't have to, I want to. Now are you gonna let me feed you or not?"</p><p>"Alright. Thank you, Cecil."</p><p>Though the promise of breakfast awaited them, neither Cecil nor Carlos made any effort to get out of bed, content to simplu lay in eachothers' arms for a little while longer. The soft mornign light filtered through their eyelet lace curtains and Carlos was vaguely aware of a lump of blanket pressing into his back, but he didn't bother fixing it. He was so warm and Cecil's skin was so soft where Carlos's fingers stroked the few inches that his shirt left exposed.</p><p>Carlos thought he might have fallen back asleep at some point, because the only things he could remember before Cecil finally dragged him out of bed were soft touches of his hair, and a hand slipped up the back of his shirt to rub gently at the spot that always hurt when he woke up. No matter what special pillows and whatnot he got, it never really got better but he was learning to live with it.</p><p>It was a while before Cecil dropped his hand from Carlos's back and smoothed down the shirt, reaching up to ruffle his loose hair. "Come on love, let's actually get up."</p><p>He only groaned and buried his face in Cecil's chest, tightening his arms around his waist.</p><p>"Carlos," he started.</p><p>"Ugh, fine."</p><p>Cecil smiled and gave him one last kiss before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He shrugged on a robe before beckoning for Carlos to follow him into the kitchen. He did so, padding across the cold floors and shivering slightly. Cecil flicked on the kitchen lights and poked at the thermostat for a moment before bustling over to the stove.</p><p>Carlos began to fill the kettle as he was in desperate need of a cup of coffee, but as soon as he set it down, Cecil swatted his hands away. </p><p>Carlos groaned. "Can you at least let me make the coffee?"</p><p>Cecil picked up the kettle and set it on its base, pressing a few buttons before kissing the top of his husband's head. "Let me take care of you."</p><p>He sighed. "It's rotten work."</p><p>"Not to me. Not if it's you."</p><p>Carlos wrapped his arms around Cecil's waist and pulled him close. "Thank you, love."</p><p>"Always." He ran a hand over Carlos's hair. "Now let me go press the coffee and after that's done, I'm helping you do something about this hair, you slept with it down again." </p><p>Carlos laughed and let him go. Cecil busied himself with their glass french press that he had bought from pottery barn, spilling a large amount of the boiling water on the table before finally managing a decent pot of coffee. After a few minutes and more than a few paper towels used to clean up the mess, he pressed it down and presented Carlos with a alightly overfull mug, topped with a dollop of whipped cream and a generous sprinkling of cinnamon. </p><p>Carlos smiled at his cup. "You remembered," he said.</p><p>"I always do."</p><p>He took a sip of his coffee as he watched Cecil crack eggs into a bowl and stick a couple of pieces of bread into the toaster. Cecil moved like water; long, gangly limbs somehow still perfectly arranged as he shook pepper into the eggs. His long, loose curls hung in a cloud somewhere around his waist, tied back with an elastic.</p><p>Carlos had made his way through just over half of his coffee when he felt a hand in his own hair. "Alright, let me take care of this," he said. Carlos hummed and leaned back into his touch. With a couple twists and tugs and more than a couple telephone cord hair ties, Cecil had Carlos's hair in a somewhat tidy bun at the base of his neck. </p><p>"Thank you Ceece, love you."</p><p>Cecil kissed the top of his head and stepped out from behind Carlos's chair. "I love you too, bunny. Now, what kind of cheese do you want on your eggs?" </p><p>"Pepper jack?" </p><p>He nodded and sprinkled cheese into the pan, then divided the eggs onto two plates and set one down in front of Carlos. The toast was slightly burnt and spread with butter, exactly how he liked it. Carlos took a bite and sighed. </p><p>"This is a lot, Cecil. At least let me make dinner?"</p><p>Cecil laughed, a soft, twinkling sound that always reminded Carlos of wind chimes. "Alright."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let the sun shine on cause it's alright,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together we can keep the storm at bay.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title and quote from 'Let the Sun Shine On' from the Broadway adaptation of Frozen Jr.</p><p>Me hyperfixating on Frozen Jr. for no reason? It's more likely than you think. </p><p>So, I'm back ! Apologies for disappearing for a little bit, been having a little bit of a hard time with my sleep schedule lately but hopefully I'm back on track now. And with more waking hours comes with more writing hours.</p><p>But with those hours, I seem to have committed some angst crimes. About 2,000 words of angst crimes so look out for that I guess. Sorry in advance.</p><p>Also, can we talk about KuroFae's art for a minute? If you haven't seen the piece I based this on yet, please just look at the link I beg of you. The colors? Their style? If they end up reading this, hi, I love you.</p><p>Goodnight, I hope you enjoyed this !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>